complicated 101
by kickinit12345
Summary: ok so im horrible at summaries but here it goes ... So basically its about Jack's grandfather coming to visit and Jack is really unsure about the whole thing...What will happen? I hope the story is better than the summary :) Oh and by the way this is my new account ! my old account was Kickinit1 but it stopped working so without further of due here is Complicated 101 :)


Chapter 1

Rudy: Ok everyone listen up, Ive got big news

Milton: Really what is it?

Rudy:(jumping up and down) Jack's grandfather is coming to our dojo! he said excitedly.

Jack: Wait what?!

Rudy: Yea isn't that great ?!

Jack um yea thats great (acting nervous) how did you even get ahold of him anyways?

Rudy: Um i might have talked to Bobby and he uh game me his number (he said nervously) (lying).

Jack: Really how did you really get it?

Rudy: Ok fine i looked through your contacts…..before he could finish

Jack: You looked through my phone?! (angry) how could you ?!

Rudy: well yes, i'm sorry Jack, I just um really wanted to meet the great grandpa Brewer.

Jack: Its ok just one more thing.

Rudy: Yea? (asked nervously)

Jack: Thanks for getting ahold of him.

Rudy: sure (breathed a sigh of relief , that he didn't yell).

Kim: I can't believe he's coming to our dojo .(said excitedly)

Jerry: Wait who's coming i'm confused.

Eddie: Jacks grandfather is coming. ( patted Jerry on the back)

Jerry: Oh swagg yo (said excitedly) wait Jack when was the last time you saw him?

Kim: Yea you never talk about him?

Jack: I don't really like talking about it.

Eddie: oh come on jack it can't be as bad as the time when my grandparents came to school and called me Eddie Bear on the announcements at school.

Everybody started laughing

Milton: oh come on Jack.

Jack: Fine…( they all come to sit by Jack) I guess Im just kinda nervous to see him, I haven't seen him in 5 yrs.

Kim: oh

Jerry: Yo why are you nervous man its an old dude.

Rudy: Ya an old dude, that is his grandfather he trained Bobby Wassabi in all his movies. He is like the greatest Martial Arts trainer ever. (saying excitedly)

Milton: WOW Jack your grandfather is like awesome!

Eddie: Yea but wait why havent you seen him in 5 yrs?

Jack: Because when I was younger I lived with him but then when I went to live with my parents we kept on moving and then we came here. And we never stayed in touch. he said (sadly)

Rudy: Wait but you have his number, didn't you ever call him?

Jack: Yes I tried but he never answered his phone, when I moved here and started martial arts here. I kinda stopped trying.

A man in a black suit comes in : Are you Jackson Brewer?

Jack: Yes why?

Guy in a suit: because I was told to give this to you.

Jerry: Starts laughing wait a sec your name is Jackson

Kim:(hits Jerry)

Jerry: OUCHHH Kim (screams like a girl)

Jack: Yes your were saying (staring at him)

Guy in suit: Here you go son this is from Mr. Grandpa Brewer .(walked out)

Jerry: Dude what is it?

Rudy: What are you waiting for open it.

Jack: (stood there silently) um ok he opens it … its a letter from my grandfather. ( said shocked)

Kim: Ok well what are you waiting for read it.

Everyone:Yea

Jack: Ok here it goes….

CHAPTER 2

Dear: Jackson

I'm so happy that you're in martial arts. I knew you would find a dojo. Your sensie got ahold of me I will be coming tomorrow afternoon. And can't wait to see you again i'll explain everything love you.

From: Grandpa Brewer

Milton: Jack you ok?

Jack: Yea (still confused)

Eddie: I can't believe he is coming to our dojo. Arent you excited?

Jack: Yea, I'm kinda nervous I can't believe he's actually coming.

Rudy: Ok. End of practice see you all tomorrow.

The next day at school

Kim: Oh my gosh. I can't wait for after school!

Eddie: I know, I can't believe he is coming.

Milton: Well you better believe it I wonder how Jack is doing?

Kim: I know he must be so nervous.

Jerry: Dude I know, he hasn't seen the guy in 5 yrs.

Everyone: Hey Jack.

Jack: Hey guys.

Kim: So are you guys excited for this afternoon

Jerry: Um yea Kim one of the greatest martial artists is coming to our dojo plus its Jacks grandfather… I mean Jackson ( starts laughing).

Jack: First off don't ever call me Jackson, Second I don't know how to feel …. nervous excited I guess…

Milton: What do you mean?

Jack: You know when your really excited but your nervous too?

Jerry: Dude what are you nervous about its your grandfather…

Jack: I don't know, what if I'm not good enough?, for his standards? Or what his expectations are of me?

Jack: I'm gonna get to class I;ss see you later. (walks off)

Kim: I never thought about what Jack was going through.

Milton: What do you mean? He's Jack after all, he's a black belt.

Kim: I mean his grandfather is one of the worlds best martial arts trainers in the world.

Eddie: Come on guys we better get to class.

Kim: Yea see ya guys later.

Jerry: You guys what's the book with all of the numbers in it ?

Eddie: You mean math? ( he said sarcastically)

Jerry: Thats the one you thanks (runs to class before the bell rings)

Chapter 3

It was the end of the day and everyone met at their usual place/ the Bobby Wasabi Dojo.

Rudy: Hey everyone i want you all practicing , Jacks grandfather is going to be here soon

They all nodded and started practicing 5 min later they heard the door open.

There heads all shot up looking at the door …. it was Rudy. They all sighed giving there sensi a glar.

Rudy: What did i do?

Everyone: sighing

Milton: We thought you were Jacks grandfather.

Jack: He probably won't come.

Kim: Oh come on Jack he's your grandfather i bet he'll show up soon. (patting him on the back).

Jack: I guess (shrugging his shoulders).

Everyone left but Me, Kim, Milton and Rudy oviously, I was about to leave when i heard someone say my name.

Grandfather: Jackson, is that you ? ( starts to cry as he walks in ).

Rudy: How about you guys go home so they can catch up, i'll be in my office.

Kim,Milton: Fine (sighing and left )

Jack: Yea its me (still shocked that his grandfather is standing right in front of him) you actually came.

Grandfather: Of course I would why wouldn't I?

Jack: (shrugged his shoulders) you never answered my phone calls (looking at the ground).

Grandfather: Come here Jackson just please let me explain.

Jack just stares at his grandfather

Grandfather: I walked over to my grandson slowly and gave him a hug. Im so sorry Jackson so sorry (started crying)

Jack looked him in the eyes

Grandfather: Jack please say something (kept looking at him)

Jack Runs out of the dojo

Jack's grandfather just looked at the floor shocked , not saying anything. And then Rudy came out.

Rudy: Where's Jack (looking confused).

Grandfather: He he ran off

Rudy: What do you mean ran off? ( looking puzzled).

Grandfather: Yea he looked scared like he didn't know me, and he ran off. Will you go find him for me …. please? (begging)

Rudy: Not knowing what to say about the whole thing …. I'll do my best i'll be back in an hour.

Rudy's pov

Ok I need to find Jack but first I need to go get Kim, she would know where to look. On my way to kim's house i thought why the heck would Jack run off ?... next thing i knew i was at Kim's house.

Rudy: (knocks on Kim's door) hey Kim do you have a min ?

Kim: um ya sure whats going on? ( confused )

Rudy : well its Jack , he ran off

Kim: What ?! (she shouted)

Rudy: Kim calm down you need to help me find Jack !

Kim: Why me ? trying to act like nothing was going on between the two of them.

Rudy: oh come on Kim can we just go ? you're not fooling anybody ;)

Kim: (blushes) can we just go already ( she said impatiently)

As they were driving off Kim couldn't stop thinking about Jack.

Kim's Pov.

I just want to hug jack right now… Kim she said to her self you don't like Jack! no i love him no kim stop come on kim think. Everything from love to anger was going through my head until…...KIM KIM KIM KIM don't make me say your whole name Rudy said. Oh sorry what i must have fell asleep…. (lieing)

Ya right Kim nice try but listen where do you think Jack would run off too ? Well um shouldn't you be asking Jerry or Milton or even Eddie about where he would go ? Oh come on Kim really you two are so complicated, I mean you two seem to spend the most time with each other and well you guys are best friends or even more than just….

before he could even say another word

RUDY I shouted sorry sorry Rudy confessed as he was rolling his eyes. I saw that I said and I was thinking when Jack gets worried or doesn't want to talk to anyone he normally goes somewhere where no one would think he would be…

Oh thats good Kim but um where exactly do you think that would be , perhaps maybe oh i don't know an address of some sort ? Rudy said. (sarcastically)

Or well you know I could just call him I said sarcastically. Really Kim at a time like this you want to play with you phone really , wait did you just say you could call Jack ? Rudy said. Um ya i did Rudy I said . Well what are you waiting for Kim call him ! Rudy shouted.

Ok here goes nothing I thought to myself as I pushed the #1 on my phone and if your wondering yes yes I do have Jack as a emergency number and he has me an emergency number too. Anyways here goes nothing I hit the call button ….

**Hey everyone for those who liked the story called "Complicated" my other accounted wasn't letting me put another chapter up**

**So here is the whole story + a new chapter... with some kick :)**

**Anyways sorry it took so long to update**

**Plz review and comment any advice or suggestions**

**Thanks :) will update soon!**

**xoxox**


End file.
